


Behind Him

by JoinTheWeb



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Short, use freely, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 16:11:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10597563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoinTheWeb/pseuds/JoinTheWeb
Summary: To Leonardo, it seems monsters always win.





	

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I know its short, but I wrote it, and I can't think of a story to match. So you'll have to take it as it is. I know I'm late with my human AU- but I had to decide on something, and now that I have, the next chapter will soon be uploaded.
> 
> please review! 
> 
> Have a good life!

In horror movies, there is this moment when you know something bad is about to happen. You look at the scene, and you know the hero will die. It's something about the way the monster keep rambling, and the hero can hear it, even though the wall. It's right there- in the next room, in the next floor, in the next closet, behind the next door. And you know the hero is dead. But the hero doesn't. And the monster is right there, where the hero can hear it-

And then the camera shift and the monster is not behind the next door. And the hero can hear it, but not because he put his ear on the wall. He can hear it because it right there...

Behind him.

And whenever Leonardo sees that scene, he can't help but to admire the monster. It probably was there no more than a couple of seconds, just enough time to spot it's victim, getting near, taking it's target's head off in one bit and then move to the next victim. Because there is always a next victim.

In Leo's opinion, you can split the people in the world in to two types: monsters and heroes. But really, who wants to be the hero when the monster is right behind him?


End file.
